Dinosaur Princess
by ChasingtheMoonlight
Summary: Yuki is a 12 year old girl, who lives in Tokyo. But a catastrophe strikes when strangers come to her mansion and kill her family. She runs away and soon finds 3 dinosaur cards, 3 move cards, and 3 stones with symbols. Along with an ancient flute and these cards, what will happen to this dinosaur princess? Might be a Rex x oc I don't know yet.


**I do not own Dinosaur King! :D**

* * *

Running. That's all I can do now. My parents and siblings are dead and I'm next.

I was just doing a good deed and this is what I get? Some men came to my house during a storm, and I invited them in to get out of the rain. While my parents were talking about room arrangements, my little sister screamed when she saw one of the men carry a gun. He shot her and when my parents tried to stop them, they shot them too. Feeling terrified, I ran out my home, into the rain.

* * *

I hid in a cave, staying behind a boulder. I heard them shouting.

"Come out where ever you are! Come out little girl!" I heard the one who shot my sister, yell. I felt a crack behind me. It was small but big enough for me to hide in. I started to move in it, when I heard shouts getting closer and closer to the cave. I felt something hit my hand. I grabbed a shell that was in the shape of a flute and had small gems on it. I put it in my lap and felt around when I pulled out 3 stones and 6 cards. The cards had an air symbol, water symbol, and a plant symbol. Hearing footsteps, I began to cry, thinking it's my end. A tear landed on a card and it began to glow a neon blue. The card shot out the crack and turned into a dinosaur. I could tell it was Suchomimus from the green. It roared and the footsteps stopped. I watched as the Suchomimus roared again. This time I heard screams and the footsteps running out. I timidly came out the crack and slowly walked towards it. It looked at me.

_"Help us. Please help us." _I heard in my head. I looked to the Suchomimus again and slowly held out my hand. It nudged its head against my palm.

_"Please help us. Yuki, help us." _A male voice said again but this time my name. I smiled lightly, nodding.

"I-I'll help you." I said. I looked at him curious.

"Do you have a name?" I asked and he shook his head. I put my hand on my chin.

"How about Splash?" I asked and he shook his head again. "Hydra?" He shook his head. "Hmm how about Storm?" I asked and luckily he nodded. I giggled and rubbed his head.

"You know. You're pretty peaceful and sweet for carnivorous dinosaur." I said. He laid down and tilted his had a few times, gesturing to his back.

"Do you want me to ride you?" I asked and he nodded. I climbed on (which was hard since I'm wearing a nightgown) and held on. He stood up and walked out the cave. He looked back to me as if asking where we should go.

"Can you take me to my home? I would like to get out these clothes." I said. It wasn't a lie. Though it's hard to see, I have blood on my clothes because my sister died next to me.

* * *

We arrived and Storm sat down, making me slide down his tail. I giggled but paused before taking a deep breathe.

"Stay here. I'll be out in a few." I told him and went in. I closed my eyes evoiding the bodies. I wnt to my room and packed a change of clothes and money in my backpack. I changed into a white dress with blue polka dots and matching ribbons in my hair. I went back down. Before I left, I took my mother's locket and a family photo. I came back out, tears running down my face. Storm leaned down and licked my cheek. I giggled and scratched his head.

"I'm fine. Let's get going." I said and climbed on his back. I looked at the flute and the remaining cards and stones. _'I wonder what these are for.' _I thought.

* * *

Storm stopped and looked around. He looked back at me on his back and saw I was sleeping. He nudged me awake.

"H-huh? What's the matter boy?" I asked. He growled. I froze when a T-rex came towards Storm,

"GET 'EM TERRY!" I heard woman yell. The T-rex, who I'm assuming is Terry, ran towards us. Storm lifted his tail so I wouldn't get hit. He was about to hit us when an orange triceratops hit it away. I saw a boy my age with spiky brown hair.

"Don't let them get it Chomp!" The boy yelled and the triceratops attacked Terry. No one noticed me yet, so I leaned down and whispered:

"Let's go." With a small nod, Storm began to ran off, but was knocked to the side. Fortunately, Storm caught me with his tail. I saw a Saichania.

"DON'T LET IT ESCAPE TANK!" A man yelled. "TAIL SMASH!" He yelled. The Saichania,Tank had her tail lifted up and prepared to hit us. Before it could, Storm used his tail to push me away. Amazingly, Storm stood up. He roared at Tank. I stayed by his legs as he growled.

"VOLCANIC BURST!" The woman yelled and this time I screamed, seeing fire come towards us. I don't know how but I pulled out the stone with a water symbol and slashed Storm's card over it. He glowed the same blue from earlier but this time he disappeared. I looked up and saw the fire close and I screamed again.

* * *

**~Rex's P.O.V~**

As me and Ace were fighting, I heard a girl scream but it wasn't Zoe. I looked at where the Suchomimus was and saw it disappear, like it belonged to someone. I saw a girl my age holding the card. She screamed when the fire hit her and got thrown back, knocked out. I ran towards her, and picked her up bride style.

"Max! Zoe! We need to go! This girl was hit!" I yelled. They looked at me.

"We can't leave the Suchomimus!" Max yelled and I sweat dropped. Did he not see it turn into a card.

"She has the card but got hit with Terry's flames instead!" I said calling back Ace. They did the same and we ran to Max's house.


End file.
